ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:LisaGarland
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rule of Rose Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Xavier.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption plans I think it would be a great idea to adopt the wiki. The thing is Wikia has a 2 month thing where if you become an admin on another wiki, you have to wait another 60 days before becoming an admin on another one. So would you be fine with me applying for adoption on March 1st? We can give it a skin then. Then on April 1st, I'll give you full admin rights too. In the meantime, I have a month to contribute before I apply. I've also beaten RoR and enjoyed the game, especially the story! AlexShepherd 05:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Also, I just finished some work on the character template. Here's a comparison: http://img254.imageshack.us/img254/4814/beforeafterr.png The original template had padding issues, was a bit too big, and the hot pink.... AlexShepherd 10:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, that's a great idea! Rule of Rose is probably my favorite Survival Horror game (well, not for the horror - it's not really scary at all, SH2 would probably be my fav in terms of horror) And thanks for fixing the character template! I thought it needed to be fixed, too. : Oh, and I think a skin is a great idea too. I think a pale red skin would look really nice, don't you think? Jiyanamiki 19:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I was thinking of a antique theme with red highlights, and maybe some red roses to accent it. Similar to this http://wilma4ever.com/bmz_cache/1/1a881f90a2129ef4b70c6ef618329b3a.image.450x450.jpg, but with red roses. Oh, and maybe some blood splatters too. The key is to make the background compliment the wiki, and at the same time, not distract attention away from the wiki itself. So yeah, pale like you said. ::The categories seem good too. On the main page, there's a 'Themes' category which I think is pretty useless. My idea is to replace it with something else more useful, like a Timeline page. I noticed that a lot of the articles don't talk about what happens in the game itself, and only focus on what happened at the orphanage. Would we say "...in Jennifer's dream" since Jennifer is seen dreaming all the time (in the intro on the bench, and on the bus) or "...Jennifer is revisiting her memories in her subconscious mind?" This is one part of the game that confuses me. AlexShepherd 22:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, that'd look really nice. And maybe some red crayon scribbles too. Definitely red - lots of red. And yeah, the theme's category is pretty useless, though I still think there should be a theme's page. Either way, this wiki needs a lot of work. Jiyanamiki 22:06, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Screencaps The screencaps and picture of Clara are from a program called PCSX2, where you can play PS2 games in Hi-def. I also added some to Debilitas' gallery. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110130001948/clocktower/images/4/4d/Hallway.png There will be more to come in the future! Right now I gotta go to school. AlexShepherd 13:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Also, if you want any specific screencaps of things, just let me know. Right now I'm in the very beginning of the airship and I'll be playing to the end. AlexShepherd 13:50, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow, that's just what we need! We do need some specific screencaps for the minor characters that, right now, are in pretty bad quality. Here's where I would recommend getting them: *'Susan '- A good picture of Susan is seen when you talk to her at the bottom of the staircase (which, if you go up, leads to the First Class Residence). *'Nicholas '- Talk to Nicholas near the front door during "The Funeral" chapter. *'Clara '- Talk to Clara during "The Funeral" chapter. Then walk away. Mr. Hoffman will come in, and Clara will turn her face toward the camera. This is really the only place where her face is shown. I had this picture for her infobox, but it was in pretty bad quality. *'Olivia '- Olivia is rarely seen face-to-face. There are only two parts where her full body is shown, and that is in the "Stray Dog and the Lying Princess" chapter. After you come out of the filth room, go over to Olivia who is hnched over near the bannister. She will then stand up and curtsy. I recommend taking the screenshot right before she curtsies. :Thanks so much! Jiyanamiki 16:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks. I was wondering about Clara's face because when I was playing the game, Clara wouldn't turn her head to the camera no matter what I did. xD AlexShepherd 00:18, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ahh, just realized! Somebody already beat me to the punch. This is a GREAT resource for images. http://www.rorhires.blogspot.com/ I found a link to it on RoR Mysteries. I'll still be taking specific screencaps, as the site doesn't offer everything such as Clara's full face. Big props to the person who uploaded them. AlexShepherd 08:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : ::Wow, these are really good! Now, I am able to determine what color eyes each of them have! But there's still some things that are missing, so I'll take away the screencap bulitens that are already there so you can see which ones you still need to get ^^ Jiyanamiki 20:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Recovery Oops, never saw it as it wasn't categorized so I didn't know there already was one. I'll delete mine. Thanks for bringing it up! AlexShepherd 02:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Tracks Hmm.. I think we should compile a list of all the missing tracks, and make links to them on the ROR OST article. Do you know where to find them all of them? AlexShepherd 21:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sweet, I think we got them http://ruleofrose.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jiyanamiki&action=submitall. Do you know if there are any songs for the BGM during the Goat Sisters and Mermaid Princess chapters? They should be there... hmm... AlexShepherd 00:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure it's not the same. They sound very similar... I actually forgot where Butterflies plays though. The one in the Mermaid Princess has a very unique heavy piano melody. You can hear hear it here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2PaxN6xqh0 (3:18) I'll search around on it internet for it. If I can't find it, maybe I can try to rip it from the game and you can upload it on a Youtube account. Do you have one? AlexShepherd 00:53, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Awesome. I wonder what in the world happened when they were making the soundtrack... all this missing music! I'll try to find the mermaid princess BGM. :o AlexShepherd 01:06, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Lisa Being the SH geek I am, I feel there's a much stronger connection between Clara and Angela than Clara and Lisa. Both are strongly implied in the game to have been sexually abused by their guardian/father/adoptive father (Hoffman and Orosco). They try to hide it, and it shows through their nature (Angela wears her heavy sweater and is always folding her arms, Clara tilts her head away and avoids eye contact with other people). Then in the games, you kill a "memory" of their guardian who abused them (Hoffman, Abstract Daddy). They're both sexual prisoners who are afraid to say anything back in fear that they'll be hurt. Then there's Martha/Angela's mom who never intervened with any of it. Lisa willingly has sex with Kaufmann on the otherhand... and enjoys it. She's also an extrovert and talkative person, and isn't really secretive -- if she is, it's due to her missing her memories. Whenever she remembers something, she instantly tells Harry asap "WAIT I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING!" AlexShepherd 22:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, I never thought of that before! You're right - she does seem more similar to Angela. We should add both. Jiyanamiki 22:03, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::So apart from that, what else can we do for the wiki? Apart from skinning it. The main page's been redesigned, the plot has been rewritten, the templates look much better and we worked on the soundtrack stuff. I'll be adding some FMV snapshots to character pages. Right now the wiki is in a much better shape than it was before. :) AlexShepherd 22:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Ahh.. it's actually impossible to change them. You see, the more page views an article gets, the higher their chance is on appearing on the category page. Diana isn't a featured character, people just like reading about her which is why she's on there. So it automatically shows which articles are popular, regardless of what we can do. I apologize for the moodkill. :( AlexShepherd 22:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Rich Text Editor Are you still using Rich Text Editor? Cause I notice your edits cause images to be in the wrong place http://ruleofrose.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wendy&diff=6023&oldid=6021 and is creating all these "undefined" in infoboxes. http://ruleofrose.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wendy&diff=6021&oldid=6020 It's really irking me, having to move images out of paragraphs and in between them instead. Then it's also putting apostrophes where they're not supposed to be, such as around entire templates. I highly recommend disabling the RTE. Just go to Preferences, the Editing tab, then uncheck the RTE. These are my settings. http://img52.imageshack.us/img52/3797/settingsi.png I don't blame you, I blame the crappy RTE. AlexShepherd 23:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Woah I woke up not even 10 minutes ago from like a 6 hour sleep, come on Wikia, and I suddenly get your message. Weird timing. o_o I'll check for Olivia's eye color -- they seem to be pale green, but let me get some time to make a comparison. AlexShepherd 03:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :It seems that they're pale green. Take a look http://img443.imageshack.us/img443/1194/oliviaseyes.png AlexShepherd 03:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Meg a lesbian? Meg is only what, 10-11? Most girls either don't have sexual feelings at that age, or aren't certain of what they like and are "curious". AFAIK, lesbianism isn't necessarily girl on girl, it must include that sexual aspect which is why it's a sexual orientation and not an emotional orientation. This is the definition I go by and yours might be different. The creators said something about how childish innocence can be interpreted as being suggestive, but at heart, it's still childish innocence or something like that. There's this saying "How many legs does a dog have if you call the tail a leg? Four. Calling a tail a leg doesn't make it a leg." The only real scene I can think of is the one where Diana pricks Meg's finger, and then sucks on her wound to heal it. Meg says she loves Diana in her letter but it's not clear in what way. I personally see it in a "puppy love" way and a "emotional bond between 2 girls" way, not in a "Meg likes Diana's boobs" way. I see the same thing with Wendy/Jennifer. We should expand on this aspect more, rather than just label Meg a lesbian. Saying Meg is "probably sexually attracted to women" can be misleading and doesn't cover the whole spectrum of it. I wanna see what you think before we make any changes. AlexShepherd 04:54, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :I did a rewrite of Meg's trivia, hopefully you're fine with it. Also, only 5 more days til adoption! This month went really quickly. You'll be working with me and giving me feedback on the new skin. Should we keep photo attribution? (This photo was added by _____) If you choose to leave it up to me, I'll likely eventually disable it later. AlexShepherd 03:11, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I have some stuff on my userpage. I'll try enlarging the paper into a big background. Crayon scribbles look like they would be hard to replicate in Photoshop, but I think I can do blood splatters. Right now I'm looking at brusheshttp://www.smashingmagazine.com/2008/11/10/50-must-have-photoshop-brushes/, and finding roses that I can cut out without any silly logos on them. I'm also wondering if I can get the paper "into" the wiki, like a transparent background like Halo wiki. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page I think that'd look pretty sweet! AlexShepherd 22:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Skin Glad you like it! We'll be working on it a bit. Right now you can see the general idea of it. It really suits the game. I'll be adding stuff to the red background. By the way, feel free to point out any minor things that you feel can be improved. I upped the brightness and increased the color of the paper a bit, and I agree that it looks better. —AlexShepherd ツ 22:46, March 3, 2011 (UTC) While vs whilst I think we should use while instead of whilst. Whilst is, according to wikipedia, "a form considered old fashioned outside of the UK." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/While Also, haven't had time to work on the background. Lots of school work! —AlexShepherd ツ 02:28, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, Is Parasite Eve any good? I think I should try it. When is Silent Hill Downpour coming out? I forgot. —CherylMason12 01:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks :) can't wait for it to come out. Its gonna be awesome. True, True Yeah, I'm one of those Child prodigies. —CherylMason12 02:00, April 1, 2011 (UTC) they only graded me low because of my age. I think it might be higher when i'm 18 Don't worry :) though I'm a little embarrassed to tell people about it. I just can't wait until I'm 18 to see how it is originally. My brain is still in development (growing you know?) and might be higher. I feel like a smartass and a nerd speaking about it. xP WOW You're a children's tutor? That's amazing! Oh and I finished the second Xenosaga. I swear to god I almost died of boredom. —CherylMason12 15:42, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin stuff Hehe. It depends, do you want full bureaucrat rights or sysop rights? Also, do you have AIM/MSN yet? (Preferably MSN). I've been busy this week so no go on Xenosaga. I might be volunteering for a charity event next week sooo. —AlexShepherd ツ 05:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC)